Nothing is wrong with dreaming: McFly s FanFic
by Goomieon
Summary: "Quién espera con prudencia será recompensado en el momento adecuado" Deja que las cosas pases... tú solo vívelas.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Welcome to my life**

**Londres; Junio 2003**

_Ich will dass ihr vertraut, ich will dass ihr mir glaubt…_

Apagué el despertador de un manotazo como todos los días y sonreí irónicamente. Sí, yo también quiero que confíen en mí y que me crean, pensé cuando la voz de Till Lindeman dejó de cantar. [La canción dice: "Quiero que confíen en mi, Quiero que me crean] Pero ¿cómo lo iban a hacer los demás si no lo hacía ni yo misma? Decidí dejar los temas filosóficos sobre mí y levantarme para prepararme para el último día de clase del curso. Cogí una camiseta negra de manga corta que pone en letras rosas y blancas "Yes but no with U" y unos shorts vaqueros, ya que hoy parecía que iba a hacer buen tiempo. Me hice dos coletas bajas y bajé corriendo a desayunar, que ya llegaba con el tiempo justo. Mis padres aún seguían en la cama así tan solo me comí un par de galletas de chocolate. Me lave los dientes y cogí la mochila para salir hacía el instituto. Encendí el MP3 y saqué uno de mis libros preferidos, El Hobbit. Me lo había tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta pero me seguía encantado. Después de ese "agradable" paseo hasta aquella cárcel en el que todo mundo se me quedaba mirando raro, como si nunca hubieran visto a nadie leyendo por la calle… llegué al instituto sin apenas darme y entré en mi clase como un autómata. Me senté al fondo de la clase esperando que se acabara pronto el día y poder volverme a refugiarme en la música y en los libros, mis únicos amigos. Sí, queridos amigos, otro año más aquí y no había conseguido más que un amable, nótese la ironía, friki o bicho raro por parte de mis compañeros, pero al final habíamos establecido una especie de pacto: ellos no se acercaban a mí y yo a ellos tampoco, ale todos contentos. Me vino a la cabeza la letra de una canción de un grupo español y esbocé una pequeña sonrisa. "Fin de siglo, solo y sin amigos, vaya fin de siglo más jodido" Para qué negarlo, tenían razón.

El día se paso rápido y al fin sonó el último timbre. Como todos los días salí sola con mi MP3 y mi libro. Ahora mismo sonaba I want out de Helloween así iba tarareando por lo bajo mientras leía. No me apetecía llegar a casa así me fui a mi parque y me senté al lado del que ya había bautizado como mi árbol. Me acomodé en sus raíces, casi desapareciendo, por lo que cualquiera que hubiera pasado ni si hubiera dado cuenta de que allí había alguien. Alguna ventaja tendría que tener el ser bajita, ¿no? Saqué un paquete de galletas de chocolate que llevaba en la mochila y cogí una levantando la vista hacía el parque. Había una panda de chicos, de los típicos matones, pegando a otro chico. Si fuera otro día cualquiera me habría quedado simplemente mirando, pero aquella vez algo me impulsó a quitarme los cascos y dejar las galletas para levantar y dirigirme hasta donde estaban aquellos chicos.

Chico: ¿Qué pasa, que no te defiendes? Además de nenaza, cobarde, ¡si es que lo tienes todo!-dijo riéndose.

Yo: Claro, e ir a pegar a un chico con tus amigotes es de valientes, ¿no? –le pregunte alzando las cejas y cruzándome de brazos.

Chico: Ohh que bonito un bicho raro protege a otro. –se dirigió hacía mí –Por qué eres una chica que si no…

Yo: ¿Qué? ¿Me pegarías acaso? Es la escusa menos creíble que conozco. -Le respondí en tono seco.

Chico: A mi no te me pongas chula…

Yo:¡ Ni tú a mi tampoco! ¡Si fueras tan valiente como dices no necesitarías ir pegando por ahí a la gente con tus amiguitos!-me estaba comenzando a enfadar y mi voz había subido de tono.

El chaval levantó la mano como si me fuera a pegar pero ni siquiera parpadeé. Parece que se lo pensó por qué bajo la mano

Chico: Por esta vez te dejaré pero ni se te ocurra volver a cruzarte en mi camino. –me dijo demasiado cerca para mi gusto.

Le hizo un gesto a sus amigos para que lo siguieran. No aparté mi mirada de ellos hasta que desaparecieron. Cuando lo hicieron me dirigí hasta el chico al que pegaban y me agaché junto a él.

Yo: ¿Es-estás bien?-le pregunté mientras él observaba sus gafas rotas.

Chico: Si… supongo. –respondió levantado la cabeza. Entonces entendí por que el matón aquel había dicho que un bicho raro protegía a otro. Reconocí al chaval, era con el que siempre me sentaba en la mesa más alejada de la biblioteca. Parecía que a ninguno de los dos nos gustaba la compañía y siempre estábamos solos, pero él estaba un curso por encima así que nunca nos habíamos dirigido la palabra. -¿Por qué lo has hecho?-me preguntó mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Yo: Yo… yo… pues la verdad es que no lo sé-respondí bajando la cabeza. No aguantaba la mirada de sus ojos azules tirando a verdes demasiado tiempo.

Chico: No hacía falta que lo hicieras, yo podía solo. – se levantó de golpe, tirándome al suelo.

Yo: Si hubiera sabido que serías tan borde no lo hubiera hecho, tranquilo.-dije levantándome en un tono bastante borde, como el de él.

Chico: Nadie te lo pidió.-me miró con odio.

Entonces aparecieron tres chicos, gastándose bromas entre ellos y gritando.

Chico1: Ehhh ¿Doug ya tienes una amiguita?-gritó un chico castaño con el pelo alisado. –¡Podrías presentárnosla!

Chico2: ¿Qué le ha pasado a tus gafas? ¿Ya te han vuelto a pegar?-preguntó otro de los chicos, pero esta vez era rubio y parecía más normal que el de pelo alisado.

No me quedé para escuchar más la conversación, me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacía mi árbol para poder coger mis cosas y largarme de allí.

Chico1: ¡Ehh monada, espera, no te vayas, que no te has presentado!

Me puse los casos para no tener que escuchar más estupideces y perder de vista a aquellos chicos. Suerte que tenía mi MP3, en el que sonaba Hail and Kill de Manowar y me tranquilicé un poco. Estúpido chico, encima que le ayudo… ni siquiera un gracias, no esperaba más… con suerte no lo volveré a ver hasta el año que viene y puede que ni eso… Pensé mientras caminaba hacía mi casa. Con suerte… si la suerte no había de mi lado durante todo el curso… ¿por qué iba a empezar a estar ahora?


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"strongLondres, Junio 2003./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"La luz me molestaba en los ojos. Mierda, maldita persiana se me había olvida bajarla anoche. Me había quedado hasta tarde leyendo en la pequeña terraza que tenía mi habitación y después iba tan medio dormida que se me había pasado. Miré el reloj: las 12:30, bueno, al menos era buena hora para despertarse. Me levanté y fui hasta la cocina, con intención de buscar algo de chocolate. Como siempre no había nadie, mis padres estaban trabajando, mi padre en su tienda de instrumentos y mi madre en la tienda de ropa. Había una nota en la nevera./p  
p class="MsoNormal"emLies, comemos fuera, así que no nos esperes. ¡Te queremos!/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"No me apetecía comer en casa, me tenía que preparar yo la comida así subí a mi habitación y me vestí. No me compliqué la vida, una de mis camisetas preferidas, que ponía "There is a fucking idiot staring at me" y en la espalda " Still staring at me", unos shorts vaqueros, calcetines de rayas rojas y negros por las rodillas y mis convers negras. Cogí mi mochila veraniega, como la llamaba yo, y que llevaba a todos los sitios y metí lo de siempre: el móvil, las llaves, la cartera, una agenda, un libro, un peine, un pequeño espejo y después de pintarme un poco la raya también la metí. Dios, parecía el bolso de Doraemon, siempre lleno de cosas. Me puse el MP3 y salí hacía el McDonals. No había mucha gente así no espere mucho para pedir mi comida. No quería que me enfriara pero tampoco me apetecía comer allí dentro así solo se me ocurrió un lugar al que ir: mi parque, debajo de mi árbol. Me dirigí hacía allí a buen paso y esbocé una sonrisa cuando divisé las raíces grandes de mi árbol vacías. Me senté en la misma posición de siempre, con las piernas cruzadas estilo indio y la comida sobre ellas. Sería comida basura, pero estaba de muerte, pensé mientras mordía la hamburguesa de pollo que había pedido. Hacía un buen día, algo raro para Londres, pero se agradecía. Tenía que reconocer que la lluvia me deprimía mucho, sobre todo cuando no te dejaba salir de casa de lo fuerte que era. Prefería el sol, pero claro, aquí eso era complicado menos en verano, que salía de vez en cuando. Bebí el último trago de mi Coca-Cola y me levanté para tirarlo todo a la papelera que había allí cerca. Me di la vuelta para volver a mi árbol cuando me di cuenta de que había dejado allí la mochila. Corrí, con miedo de que alguien me la hubiese quitado, ya que allí tenía mis posesiones más preciadas y sería un desastre para mí haberla perdido. Pero más desastre era lo que estaba viendo. Había cuatro chicos, al lado de mi árbol y sujetando mi mochila. No me lo podía creer, maldita mi suerte, ¿pues el que llevaba mi mochila no era el chico con el pelo alisado de ayer?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chico1: ¿De quién será? A lo mejor si la abrimos viene algún dato de la persona que se la dejó./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chico2: Danny, no es asunto nuestro, si alguien se la ha dejado ya volverá a por ella. –dijo el chico rubio que tenía un hoyuelo en la mejilla. Bueno, al menos sabía como se llamaban uno de ellos, Danny, por que el de chico que ayude también lo dijo pero no me acuerdo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chico3: Venga Tom, no seas aguafiestas, para una vez que Danny dice algo bueno… -dijo otro chico castaño y alto. –Va, ábrela, a lo mejor incluso hay algo interesante./p  
p class="MsoNormal"¡Pero venga ya! ¡Que la iban a abrir! Salí de detrás del árbol desde donde había escuchado la conversación con el ceño fruncido./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Yo: Ni se te ocurra abrir esa mochila.- les dije en un tono un poco borde./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Danny: ¡Anda! Si es la monada que te ayudó ayer, ¿no, Dougie? –comentó Danny en un tono bastante alto para mi gusto, no soportaba a la gente que hablaba a voces./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dougie: Pss.. creo que sí… -murmuró en bajo sin mirarme. Encima que le ayudo… dios, ese chaval me estaba sacando de mis casillas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tom: ¿Conoces a la persona que se ha dejado la mochila? –dijo en un tono amable. Aparté la mirada de los otros dos con gesto enfadado, pero mi voz se suavizó cuando me dirigí a Tom, inspiraba más confianza que los otros./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Yo: Sí, es mía. –contesté lo más amable que podía. –Y ahora ¿podéis devolvérmela? –les pregunté./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Danny: Si, toma. –me tendió la mochila con una sonrisa. Al acercarme a él para cogerla pude apreciar que tenía las mejillas llenas de pecas. Cuando la iba a coger la aparto y la colocó detrás suyo. –Pero solo si me dices tu nombre. –ya sabía yo que tanta amabilidad no era normal./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Yo: Liese, ¿puedes darme mi mochila? –le exigí con el ceño fruncido./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chico4: Danny dásela y no le toques más la narices a la pobre muchacha. –dijo el alto y castaño de antes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tom: Haz caso a Harry, Danny. –dijo con tono de reproche. –Perdónalo, es un caso perdido, encantado Liese, soy Tom. –me tendió la mano con una sonrisa, mostrando su hoyuelo. Sonreí por primera vez desde que me los había encontrado y le estreché la mano. –Y estos son Danny, Harry y Dougie, aunque a él ya lo conocerás, ibais al mismo instituto. /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Danny: Ehh Tom, que sabemos presentarnos solitos, no nos hace falta ayuda. –soltó Danny acercándose a mí para presentarse./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tom: Permíteme dudarlo. –murmuró. Parece ser que solo lo oí yo pero no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Danny: Estás muy mona cuando sonríes. –comentó. Nada más decirlo la sonrisa desapareció de mi cara y apareció un gesto de incredulidad junto con el rubor de mis mejillas. – Yo soy Danny, un placer. –dijo tomando mi mano con una sonrisa y besándola como en la Edad Media./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Me quedé quieta, sin saber qué hacer, ese chico me había roto los esquemas totalmente. Al final puede decir algo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Yo: ¿Me puedes devolver ya la mochila? –notaba que aún seguía roja./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Harry: Ten aquí la tienes. –se la quitó a Danny de las manos, que aún me miraba con una sonrisa en la cara. Me gusta su sonrisa, y sus ojos son bonitos, pensé. Nada más pensar eso me sorprendí a mí misma, nunca había pensado que un chico tuviera una sonrisa o unos ojos bonitos. Volví a la tierra y vi a Harry tendiéndome la mochila y una mano para presentarse.- Soy Harry. /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cogí la mochila y me la colgué a los hombros antes de darle la mano. También me fije en sus ojos. Eran de un azul muy intenso. Creo que me quedé empanada mirándole ya que cando me di cuenta una mano pasaba delante de mis ojos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Danny: Eoo ¿hay alguien ahí?-preguntó con una sonrisa- parpadeé un par de veces para enfocar la vista en él. –Ese rubio bajito es Dougie, pero es muy tímido./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Miré hacía donde estaba él y me di cuenta de que apenas había hablado en este rato. Estaba con las manos en los bolsillos y tan solo me hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Me había molestado, lo había defendido sin apenas conocerlo de nada y ni siquiera se digna a dirigirme un simple "hola". Era la primera vez que me molestaba algo relacionado con alguien que no fueran mis padres y no me gustaba la sensación/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tom: ¿Quieres venir con nosotros a tomas algo al Starbucks? –me preguntó con una sonrisa. No sé como lo hacía ese chico pero cada vez que me sonreí se contagiaba la alegría. Miré a Danny y a Harry que asentían ambos sonriendo y a Dougie que simplemente estaba mirando al suelo. Bueno, no tenía nada mejor que hacer y por una vez alguien estaba siendo simpático conmigo y no parecían malos chicos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Yo: Claro, por mi encantada. –dije asintiendo con una sonrisa. Bueno, al final puede que la suerte si que estuviera de mi parte al fin y al cabo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal"strongLondres; Junio 2003/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Los tres sonrieron en cuanto acepte. Aún seguía desconfiando un poco de ellos pero si quisieran hacerme algo malo ya lo habrían hecho, no devolviéndome la mochila o algo, pero bueno, que no creía que fueran tan… cabrones, por así decirlo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tom: Se me ha ocurrido una cosa. –dijo sonriente mientras sacaba su móvil del bolsillo del pantalón. –Voy a llamar a Gi para que la conozcas, seguro que le caes muy bien./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dougie: Tardaba mucho en mencionarla… -comentó cuando Tom se alejo para poder llamarla./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Quise preguntar quién era la chica a la que supuestamente iba a conocer, pero me daba bastante vergüenza. Harry pareció darse cuenta, por qué se puso a mi lado y susurró./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Harry: Es Giovanna, su novia, acaban de empezar a salir, y como puedes ver Tom está muy colado por ella. –dijo riendo. –Es muy maja, tanto como él, te caerá bien./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tom: He quedado con ella allí directamente. –dijo feliz acercándose a nosotros./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Empezamos a andar hacía allí, ellos cuatro iban haciendo bromas entre ellos, y hablando de sus cosas mientras yo iba un poco alejada, observándoles. Se podía ver que eran muy buenos amigos y los envidiaba por ello. Era curioso, porque hasta ahora no había sentido nada por nadie más que no fueran mis padres o mis abuelos, pero nada más conocer a estos cuatro me empezaba a replantear muchas cosas, ¿y si había echado a perder mi infancia y el principio de mi adolescencia tan solo por no querer sufrir por culpa de los demás? Agité la cabeza con la esperanza de apartar esas ideas de mi mente y me di cuenta de que se habían parado y me estaban mirando./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Yo: ¿Decíais algo? –pregunté con cara de niña buena./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Danny: Si, que ya hemos llegado. –respondió./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Yo: Oh, vale. –sonreí y entre detrás de ellos. Enseguida Tom se dirigió a una mesa en la que estaba una chica morena con el pelo rizado y le dio un beso. Esbocé una media sonrisa, hacían buena pareja./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tom: Gi esta es Liese, Liese esta es Gi, mi chica. –Giovanna se levantó y me dio dos besos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Gio: Encantada, aunque ya te conocía. –me dijo con una sonrisa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Yo: ¿Me conocías?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Gio: Si, la ventana de tu cuarto da a mi casa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tom: Vaya, tú eres la chica que suele tener la música a todo volumen./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Yo: Oh, vaya, pues no me había fijado, lo siento. –dije ligeramente colorada. Ahora resulta que era mi vecina./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Danny: ¿No te habías dado cuenta de quiénes son tus vecinos?-preguntó sentándose a mi lado en la mesa. Al otro lado tenía a Ton, junto Gio, Harry estaba al otro lado de Danny y Dougie justo en frente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Yo: Digamos que no suelo hablar con la gente.-respondí evasivamente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Harry se levantó para pedir y le dijimos lo que queríamos. Yo quería un frapuccino con chocolate y cuando iba a sacar la cartera para darle el dinero una mano me lo impidió. Miré a Danny que le daba más dinero de lo que costaba y me sonrió./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Danny: Por lo de la mochila. –iba a replicar pero me puso un dedo sobre lo labios. –Y no acepto un no por respuesta. –me crucé de brazos y apoyé sobre el respaldo, molesta por qué no me dejara pagar mi café. La risa escandalosa de Danny al ver mi reacción que se escuchó por todo el local provocó que sonriera./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Harry llegó enseguida y dejo las cosas encima de la mesa. Cogí el mío y cuando estaba tomando un poco noté un brazo sobre mis hombros. Miré primero la mano sobre mi hombro izquierdo y lentamente giré la cabeza hasta él. No podía ser otro que Danny./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Danny: Bueno monada, y cuéntanos algo más de ti: de dónde eres, cuántos años tienes… esas cosas. –dijo con una sonrisa ligeramente imperfecta./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Yo: Pues… pues… nací en Berlín, pero soy mitad alemana mitad inglesa… y tengo 14 años./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dougie: Pero si ibas tan solo un curso por debajo que yo tienes que cumplir los 15 este año, ¿no?- dijo de repente, sorprendiéndome. Al parecer se dio cuenta de que me había hablado por lo que cogió su vaso rápidamente y bebió de él./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Yo: Si, los cumplo en… -hice unos cálculos con los dedos – una semana. –dije en bajo. No me lo podía creer, tan solo una semana./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Harry: Ya tenemos excusa para una fiesta –dijo sonriente. Dougie bufó. –Ehh además ya no eres el enano, Doug./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Vaya, si que cogían confianza rápido estos chicos. Continuamos hablando. Al principio no entraba mucho en la conversación pero después me fui soltando. Eran muy sociables, lo que me hacía falta a mí para hablar con alguien. Me contaron que se habían conocido por que tenían pensado formar un grupo y que por eso vivían todos juntos en una casa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tom: ¿Tocas algún instrumento? –me preguntó mostrándome su hoyuelo al sonreir./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Yo: Pues la verdad.. toco la guitarra, ambas, la acústica y la eléctrica, el bajo y el piano. –respondí con una sonrisa. Les tenía mucho cariño a Jackie, mi acústica negra, Eddie, la eléctrica negra y roja, y a Charlie, el bajo negro de mi padre, porque ese no era mío./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Harry: Woo te falta la batería para completar. –dijo riendo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Yo: También la domino, pero mucho menos que los otros. –reí con él./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mis tripas empezaron a rugir y miré la hora. Vaya, las 11 de la noche. Se me había pasado el tiempo volando./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Yo: Chicos, creo que me tengo que ir, ya es tarde. –me levanté y me puse la mochila a la espalda./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Gio: Espera, me voy contigo que mis padres se preguntarán donde estoy./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Danny: Mañana podíamos estrenar la piscina de casa, que va ha hacer buen tiempo. –propuso mientras los demás también se levantaban. -¿Vienes Liese?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Harry: ¡La primera buena idea de Danny!-todos reímos menos el aludido./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Yo: Pero yo no quiero molestar…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tom: Tranquila que no molestas, puedes quedar con Gi y venir las dos juntas. –dijo con una sonrisa. No le podía decir que no cuando sonreía así./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Yo: Vale está bien./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Harry: Bueno, pues ¡hasta mañana entonces!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Giovanna y yo nos dirigimos hasta nuestras casas, andando a buen paso. Fuimos hablando por el camino y descubrí que era una chica muy agradable. Llegó el momento en que nos teníamos que separar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Gi: ¿Te paso a buscar mañana a la 1 y comemos allí? –me preguntó/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Yo: Vale, buena idea. ¡Hasta mañana!-me despedí de ella con la mano y llegué a casa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mis padres estaban viendo la tele, les saludé y subí a mi habitación. Le di de comer a Asher, mi lagarto, que lo había ignorado todo el día, y a Kirtash, la serpiente albina. Salí a la terraza con mi libro y una tableta de chocolate y me senté la tumbona que tenía. Era extraño, esa misma mañana había maldecido por encontrarme a aquellos chicos y más tarde había quedado para ir a su casa a la piscina. Eran todos muy agradables, incluida Gi, bueno, miento, todos menos Dougie conmigo. ¿Tanto le había molestad que le ayudara? Tenía que hablar con él, pero me daba mucho corte… Cerré el libro al cabo de unas 3 horas, ya eran las dos de la mañana y apagué la luz de la terraza. Entré en mi habitación y esta vez si baje la persiana. Cogí mi osito rosa y me metí en la cama, después de ponerme el pijama y poner la música para que se apagara sola. Lo último que recuerdo es haberme dormido pensando en cómo hablar con aquel rubio de ojos azules que era agradable con todo menos conmigo./p 


End file.
